Chaotic Rap Battlez 3
The 3rd installment of Chaotic Rap Battlez. It features the star of Anchorman, Ron Burgundy, rapping against the International Man of Mystery, Austin Powers. It was released on September 15th, 2013. Cast Garrett Toler as Ron Burgundy and Austin Powers (Audio) Trevor Scruggs as Austin Powers (Video) Lyrics 'Austin Powers:' Yeah Baby Yeah! Let's start this battle off with a kick, Right to the ass of this news anchor, who's hair looks like shit! You're not even a challenge man, you think you know about class? I'll slap that scotch right out your hand, and put a bullet in your ass! You're as dumb as your weather man if you really think that you're the best, I'm busy saving the world, you hide behind a fucking desk, So report this news you little cocky, arrogant, shit, I'm Britain's Top Secret Agent, You're just San Diego's bitch! 'Ron Burgundy:' Good Evening, Planet Earth, I'm Ron Burgundy, Want me to crush this bad toothed batchlor bitch? Certainly! You really think you're a sex symbol? Just the sight of you makes me gag! You've got no game Mr. Powers, "I lol @ ur swag!", So who's the best man of all? This won't be hard to discover, It took you 3 full length movies just to stop your own brother! You wanna throw down, Fistcuffs? Fine! I'll knock your ugly ass out, I hate you more than your Dad does, I wish he had pulled out! 'Austin Powers:' Oh ouch man very ouch! But speaking of low blows, How's Veronica doing? After I win I'll shag that ho! You're an overly confident douche, man you really need some help, San Diego Is not the only thing that should go and Fuck itself! 'Ron Burgundy:' Your movies are lame and outdated, why would they ever make a 4th? You barely beat an evil retard, who's biggest weapon was a dwarf! I'll freeze your ass for good and leave your ego perminantly scared, At least I don't need any Mojo to keep my dick hard! 'Austin Powers:' Smashing Man! At least some of your raps are pretty groovy, But I bet you'll be even more of a dick in your 2nd Movie! A woman even beat you! She strung you up by your nuts, You're pathetic man, you lost your job to the news room slut! 'Ron Burgundy:' You dance around in thongs, Is there a secret we aren't aware? Didn't your parents teach you manners? Oh yeah! Your Daddy wasen't there! Wanna mess with the Channel 4 news team? Powers, you're going down! I'll turn that plaque filled smile into a blood drenched frown! 'Austin Powers:' I'm the Ultimate Male baby, a real playboy by nature, And you may know about swag, but son, I'm The Creator! 'Ron Burgundy:' I've never met a Playboy who's in need of some Botox, And say what you want Powers, at least I don't fuck robots! 'Austin Powers:' You Bloody Idiot, they're Fembots, you got a dog that poops in the fridge, What ever happened to him anyway? Oh! His ass was kicked over a bridge! 'Ron Burgundy:' Ron Burgundy speaks the truth, and he says you're full of lies, Nice dick necklace, Powers, so is that actual size? 'Austin Powers:' Gawd Blimey! That's it man, You've gone a step too far, You like to Brawl in the street? Well I'll just hit you with my Shag car! Honestly Man! What kind of anchor can't even talk? You have to have a Teleprompter, I'll end you with a Judo Chop! It's clear your views of awesome are just a little distorted, Because I am the news, you punk! You just simply report it, And if you're so good at reading, then why don't you try between the lines? I've got a world to save, bitch! So thanks for stopping by! 'Ron Burgundy:' Look, I'm kind of a big deal, and I'm just being honest, I'll give you 2 tickets to the Gun Show, and that's a damn promise! You little wannabe James Bond, I could never be your friend! Get back in your time machine, Powers, cause your story's about to end! I'll deface you! Erase you, and finish like a boss! I'll shag ALL 3 of your girls, and give you some dental floss, Tonight's top story ends, with a dis that's oh so nasty, America beat the Brits AGAIN, But Remember, Stay Classy! Who Won? Austin Powers Ron Burgundy Category:Chaotic Rap Battlez Category:Austin Powers Category:Ron Burgundy Category:Garrett Toler Category:Trevor Scruggs